The Mask That She Holds Before Him
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: As a Watcher, Elisa Day put her mind in her books and worked with slayers. As a vampire, she was strong as she was beautiful, but something from her past is emerging and she's hides it with a mask named Athena Wolfe.
1. Enter The Vampire Watcher

**The Mask That She Holds Before Him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Angel_. It belongs all to their creators. Only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

**Chapter One: Meeting Someone Who Paints Roses**

Slamming the book shut, bolting everyone to their attention with in range of the loud pop. A woman with waist length wavy rusty blond hair, her long fingers and delicate looking hand pinning the book down as she stood out of her chair. A furious angered look crossing the lovely features of her face, her deep chocolate brown eyes didn't hold the warmth they had before when Giles came and told her she was leaving due to her newly attained status. He was standing before her with his hands in his pockets, obviously bothered about something more.

"Where am I heading, Giles?" She snarled.

"You're going to Los Angeles. Preferably to Wolfram & Hart. I'm sorry, Elisa, but after the fight in Sunnydale with the Hellmouth. We thought you would be best as Watcher before. Now, they have chosen you to go to the States and be a Watcher there." Said Giles.

"I'm not a Watcher anymore! I haven't been one for over a hundred years. I'm a bloody damn Vampire, Giles! I'm needed here more than anywhere else." She snapped harshly.

"If you don't go, they'll dust you." He said in a soft tone, and then pulled off his glasses and cleaned them.

The Mask She

She took note of his habit of worry, if he cleans his glasses with soft tones, he didn't like being the bearer of the news nor the one to hear that decision. She sighed and sat down in her chair with English grace.

"When do I leave for the bloody States?" She said, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Tomorrow." He said, sitting down on the table.

She nodded and stood up, gathered her things, "Well, then. I better start getting pack, don't I?" She said.

"Ms. Day. Please leave your files and books here. After all, they do belong to the New Watchers' Guild here." Said a male voice; entering the room.

A rather short and bald man entered the room; he held the air of a very arrogant British man in his pressed grey suit. Elisa raised her eyebrow at him, still have fury in her eyes, "These books and papers belong to me, so sod off, Price." She snarled and walked away. Elisa went to her apartment and begun to pack. A soft knock came to her ears.

"Go away, Giles." She said.

Giles walked in, "You know I can walk in here. It's not like I'm a vampire of the sort." He said.

Elisa glanced to him, "But by British pride, I can tell you things and **make** you leave." She said.

Giles threw a thick stack of yellow folders on the coffee table, "These are the files on who you will be working with. It includes past histories and current ones. Be careful, Elisa." He said.

She placed her hands on her hips, stretching her back, "You forget who and what I am." She said closing her eyes.

"You're a Watcher named Elisa A. Day. You're a hundred-two year old Watcher at that." He said and then sat down in her plush cream love seat, "You've seen things only Watchers' written and seen themselves through each other's writings. Elisa, I wish I could change their choice sending you away-." He said, but she raised a hand to stop him.

"Giles, if you keep talking like that, it's going to sound like a sodding goodbye." She said and then turned to zip her bag shut, "Well then, that should be the last of it."

She reached around and grabbed the top file of the lot, "William Pratt? Who is this bloody bugger?" She said, glancing to Giles, "It's not William the Bloody, aka Spike, is it?" Her eyes danced at the thought of meeting this man.

Giles nodded, "He's not the only duffer there you have to worry about. His name is Angel, formally Angelus. He has many other names in his file, it would be best you read up on them on your flight over to Los Angeles. Elisa, this isn't some game to be toyed with. This is serious-." He started, but he stopped when he saw her looking at him with a dulled look.

"Rupert. I'll tell you all the time. I understand the precautions and this little bird can take a hit. Not because she's a vampire, but because I learned quite a lot over my time. I'm not some Big Girl's blouse. Look, I'll message you when I land in the States." She said in a serious tone, and set down the folder. She reached over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, "Care for a fag?"

He shook his head, "Are you going by your nickname when you meet them?" He asked.

"You never contacted them about me? That's not like you, Giles." She said, placing the pack to her lips, pulling out a single cigarette.

As she lit the cancer stick, he explained, "Yes, I did inform Angel of your arrival. But I didn't quite given him your name yet. I am to inform that when I put you on the flight tomorrow evening." He said.

"Tell him my real name, but not to expose to the others. If anyone asks my name, it's Athena Wolfe." She said.

"Still trying to hide your past, Elisa?" He asked.

"Not hide. I know what I did was wrong, back then I didn't care what I did. I was stupid, now I'm repaying for it. I just don't want to drive any more people away from me because of it. It's something I rather kept to myself until it **has** to be known." She explained, lightly shoving her suitcases one-by-one to the door neatly.

"Question, Elisa. Where did you come up with the last name? I understand Athena is your middle name, but what of the name 'Wolfe'?" asked Giles.

Elisa took in a long drag on her cigarette, "It was my mother's maiden name." She said as she exhaled the smoke.

"I wondered how vampires do that when they have no breath." He asked.

She smiled at this, "Well, we don't actually need to breath, not in the sense as humans do. It's likely a false intake of oxygen. It at the least gives me the comfort being a little less dead than I really am." She said.

Giles chuckled at this, "I'll come pick you up around eight. If that time is suitable for you?" He asked and stood up.

She agreed, "See you all bright and bushy tailed in the morning." She said, and then put out the cigarette.

Elisa escorted him to the door, "Elisa. Just be careful." He said.

"Always, Giles." She said, "The same goes for you." He nodded and left.

She closed the door and silently took her boots off. Sighing, she walked back over to the coffee table and grabbed another cigarette from the pack, as she lit the cigarette, she begun to sing, "They call me the Wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me this I don't know, for my name was Elisa Day." She sung and stopped by taking a hard drag on the cig.

* * *

_**Okay. Things are tough for her in the beginning and it'll get tougher. I'll try to keep this updated as much as I possibly can. So please enjoy and review. Bye!**_


	2. Planes, Fangs, Songs, and Dogs

**Chapter Two: Planes, Fangs, Songs, and Dogs**

Giles came and picked Elisa up, escorting her to the car with her luggage. In a heavy sigh, Elisa looked up to the building where her loft was, her home. She glanced to the skies, softly thanking God for the usual dreary English grey weather overcast; it's rather fitting for the day, but also to a vampire walking among the day-walkers. Climbing into the car, Giles drove her to the airport. Asking her various questions on what she going to do once she's in Los Angeles. She could only reply with various answers of, 'Some things that you John Bulls couldn't do.' He would give her a glare that would be called a father looking crossed of his teenage daughter.

They arrived to the airport and Giles said his goodbyes. Elisa hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you, Giles. You're one of the few humans that actually enjoyed my company." She said releasing him. He handed her heavy leather shoulder bag, she took it with ease.

"Because **you** made it enjoyable, Elisa. You went out of your way, no strings attached, to get your soul back. Now, you're one of the most respected Watchers." He said.

"Because, they **fear** me so, it's not the same as respect. Giles, I know what was going on and I don't blame you in the least bit. I understand, I truly wouldn't blame them either for being cautious because what has happened in the past. We wouldn't live that long as Watchers if we weren't. So, this is goodbye. Blimey, Giles. I never did fancy these bloody goodbyes," She said as a few tears begun to drop.

Giles kissed her forehead, "Best of British to you, Elisa. Be safe and be careful." He said.

"I will, Giles." She said and hugged him once more.

They parted ways. She walked into the semi-busy airport, since there were no holidays near; the airport was a breeze to get through. She rummaged through her shoulder bag, thumbing through the folders till she saw Giles' cursive writing name, 'William Pratt' gleam at her. Taking out the folder, she whisk through each paper, glancing over the information. She closed the file and a picture slid out of the yellow folder's hold. Picking up the picture, she glanced over it, smiling at its contents.

It had a blond man, giving the palm-back-V salute. He was tied to a dulled red chair and she begun to laugh a bit when she realized who he slightly resembled to her. A total Billy Idol double.

"So you're William Pratt." She muttered.

"All passengers to Los Angeles please line up and show your boarding pass." Announced a bubbly, rusty red haired flight attendant; with a mic in hand.

Elisa quickly placed the picture and William's file into her bag. She pulling out her boarding pass and zipped the bag to a close. She quickly rushed to the line as it was ending, held out her papers and boarded the plane. She took the rear middle row seats, quietly thanking God again for having the row to her, her files, and laptop. Elisa pulled out her necessary things, namely her beloved laptop and headphones. She plugged her laptop into an outlet that was made much like a wall plug. Putting her on her headphones, she began to play the music on her laptop. Dozing off when the plane began flying over the sea.

"We'll be arriving in Los Angeles in two hours, please enjoy refreshments from our attendants." Said the pilot, which pulled her out of her dream state of mind.

Yawning, she pulled off the now quiet headphones, "Any thing from the trolley, mam'?" Asked the sunny-red head from before.

"Yes, please. Do you have any tea, by any chance?" Asked Elisa.

"We are out of the tea, mam." She said sounding a bit remorseful to Elisa.

"How about any Perry or Cider?" Asked Elisa.

"We have both, which would like?" She asked.

"Cider, please. Warmed if possibly wouldn't mind." Responded Elisa smiling at her.

The happy red-head girl nodded, "It'll be a couple minutes though." She said, Elisa agreed and the red-head moved on.

She came back with a steaming cup for Elisa, right when Elisa had her square cut glasses on her face, working on the files she gained from Giles. The blond stared for a bit, until Elisa noticed her, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was lost in my work." Said Elisa, pushing aside some of the files she had laid out on the three foldout trays.

The attendant set the cup down, "First time to L.A?" She asked.

Elisa smiled, "Is it that obvious or a guess?" Said Elisa chuckled as she took the cup of hot cider from her.

"A little obvious," She paused, "My name's Artemis. I live there. This is my last flight as an attendant." She said and sat down.

"Artemis? There's no way. I'm name is Athena Wolfe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Artemis. Why quit this job, pet? If you like it you should keep it." Said Elisa.

Artemis smiled, "I'm not much of a people person, per say." She explained.

Elisa's eyebrows rose at this, "Not a people person? Please excuse me for prying, but dear, wouldn't you be?" Asked Elisa.

"No. I'm a feral." She said fidgeting with her skirt.

"What kind? By your quiet footing across this semi-noisy plane, I would say feline?" Said Elisa.

Artemis smiled, "You must be a Watcher." She responded.

"I **was** a Watcher. Is that obvious or a guess also, pet?" Said Elisa shifting her glasses, back their place at the top of her nose, and begun typing again.

"Well, I was told by my sources that you were very good at what you do," Explained Artemis.

"I am. Sadly, I was a Watcher for many years. It tends to do wonders for the job when you've lived almost two Watcher lifetimes," Said Elisa while she took a hold of the cup. She took a long drink, swallowed the hot liquid, and exhaled with ease, "My word. Cider always and forever taste ever sweet warm on a sad day." She said.

Artemis smile, Elisa took note of Artemis's features then. She had a warm face, lightly tanned skin with small, but dainty freckles on her face. Large honey brown eyes and thin rusty red eyebrows. Her hair was rusty, with a light hue of brown to it, it was pulled back by a wide cloth hair band that let a few stray curls unfurl from it place behind the band. Her hair was tightly wounded by curls it almost resembled dreads to Elisa. Full, rosy pink lips light gapped with her soft smile and behind it were pearly white teeth.

"You're very lovely, bird. Let me guess, Greek or possibly Italian," Asked Elisa.

"I'm Greek. You **are **good," Said Artemis with an approved nod.

"Thank you, if only the New Watcher's Guild was like you, Artemis," Said Elisa, "But, as my mum always said, '_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed, the tree bark was as soft as the sky. As the wolf cried below with the woodpecker, if only, if only, if only it would.'_" Said Elisa, and then sung the last sentence.

"ARTEMIS! I'm not paying you to conversant with the passengers!" Scolded a rather tall, busty blond woman, Artemis had bolted from the seat from the moment her name was spoken.

"It's clearly my fault, dear. She was calming me, because I do panic sometimes during flights. Very much so, when I travel over sea," Said Elisa, explaining to the blond, "Thank you, Artemis." And with that the loud mouth blond left.

"Artemis, I would like to talk to you more after we land. Here's my number so you can reach me," Said Elisa as she handed Artemis over a light-blue tinted card.

Artemis nodded and left. Elisa sighed deeply and then smiled to herself; she leaned over and pulled out a picture from her bag. It was a very old yellowing black-white picture; it held a man holding a young girl, both smiling.

"As the wolf cried to the maiden, _'You can never save everyone from the darkness which is I.'_ The maiden cried back, _'I will, for I will drive the darkness away, for the light which is I, shall parish with you,'"_ She said, and then she lean her head back looking to the 'ceiling' of the plane, "_'And I shall take over and become the darkness itself.'_" Elisa sighed again and set the picture down.

"Please all passengers put your trays in the upright positions. We will be landing shortly, thank you for flying with us and hope you will soon. Thank you and have a nice day in Los Angeles, the city of Angels," Said the bubbly voice of Artemis over the intercom.

Elisa did as she was told and put everything away. After a short while, they had begun to descend. The pilot gave the weather and time. Which was Eleven A.M. At least, she didn't have to worry about the sun due to the English-look-a-like rainy gray overcast. They took there time landing, due to the rain the city and airport was getting. I gathered my belongings I carried on and left my seat. Artemis waved goodbye and I quickly told her an 'I hope to hear from you.' With that I left up the tunnel. When I escorted myself out a white sign was held up above a small group of people's heads. I noticed the quick scribbling of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's all to well.

She took to quick note who was who around Wesley. A dark skinned man named Charles Gunn stood to his left as Wesley flashed the sign. And to his right stood a dark brown haired woman and a tall, brooding man. Elisa quick put name to their faces, they were Cordelia Chase and Angel. Elisa walked over with a smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm Athena Wolfe. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, extending out her hand to Wesley.

He blinked, "You've changed a lot, Athena."

She smiled, "Only a little. This old dog is a Wolfe at heart, she always learns new tricks." She said.

Wesley smiled softly, they escorted her to gather her other large bags at the baggage claim. Then they took her to back to the office at Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

**That's it so far. Artemis will appear later on if anyone was wondering. Along with the answers to why Elisa sings so much. It gets pretty tricky. Enjoy and R&R  
**


End file.
